


When Time Passes

by orphan_account



Series: A Sith's Creed [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ahsoka is a grown woman, and she can fear her friends death if she wants to. Syd-ney Fenwen her Thirteen year old padawan helps her see the best of things, even if he is only thirteen.(Ahsoka's POV)(This is more of a break from the nonesense of obi-wan and anakin's murder spree. sorry if it seems rushed. It's 3 am at the moment.)
Relationships: (impiled though), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Sith's Creed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When Time Passes

**When Time Passes**

* * *

The Force sang around her in such a way it made her feel warm. A soft female voice vocalizing a melody that was sad and painful. As if the force was calling out too the lost jedi. It's children who had turned and the ones that died. 

These murders were becoming a problem. Every week it was someone new. First it was Master windu, then master Vos, and now Master Saesee. Ahsoka sighed thinking back to how Ayla cried at her master funeral. The look of utter hatred and disbelief in her eyes made Ahsoka numb. Why would someone kill Qui-lan?

A sigh made it's way out of her as she turned a corner towards the library. She needed to pick up a text in order to study. 

It was like an orchestra started playing with the melody of the lone female. Her voice made more beautiful with the sound of brass and woodwinds all around her. She stopped as she felt a wave of shivers run down her spine leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Two male voice could be heard as they sang with the female. Their voices made tears well in her eyes. They brought back memories people she didn't want to remember. Two monsters that haunted her dreams with their cold yellow and red eyes. 

It felt cold in the room as the voices of the males grew louder. She remembered hearing them sing for the first time.

It was a rainy day like this, cold and depressing but somehow it felt comforting. Then came the singing. A soft hum at first, then an entire symphony seemed to play. It brought tears to her eyes with how beautiful the voice blended with the music, it was like it was calling out for an answer. And an answer it received. 

Brass booms sending chills down her spine as the second male voice answered the call. A deeper pitch that harmonized with the melody. it lulled her into a state of peace and serenity. Though there were no words she understood it all. 

A lover calling to his partner. Love resonated with in the song. She could never replicate how it made her feel until now. 

Her eyes look up from the tile beneath her feet as she sees him standing there. Looking at her as he did before. A smile on his face. 

But a monster behind his blue eyes. 

"Ahsoka."

He whispered stepping closer. She had to stop herself from impulsively running to him. 

Your not real, your not really here."

The brass faded as the female voice grew louder. 

"Yes, I am Ahsoka. It is really me."

She couldn't help but tear up seeing her master infront of her. So many emotions ran through her as she stood there wavering slightly from the fear. 

She wanted to ask him why, why he did it. 

But her thought's were snapped back to reality when she heard the second voice. 

"Darling, there's no need to fear us. We would never hurt you."

She dared not look up in fear of see his face. The face that see knew was the last thing those jedi saw before they died. With eyes that haunted her dreams, and bored fear into her soul. 

"Soka, love, It's really us, we're here."

His signature was everything she needed to feel. Their signatures melded together, the soft glow of storm blue and aqua green. They felt so warm, almost as warm as their embrace. 

No they couldn't be there if they were caught, they'd die.

"You can't be here."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan with a hurt expression. 

"We know Ahsoka, but please listen to us. Everything your going through could be-"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CODDLE ME INTO BECOMING A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

Anakin was taken back, shock pulsing through him. Obi-wan didn't look please but didn't say anything looking guitilly at the ground.

"I'm not like you! Can't you see that Anakin? I'm not a killer, I'm not a Sith. And I'm not going to fall for your sweet nothings again!"

Anger pulsed through her. Biting her cheek she watched both Anakin and Obi-wan noticing just how much they've changed yet stayed the same. 

"Ahsoka, you don't have to be a killer or a Sith to come with us. We just want to you to be happy."

"Happy? Are you ill! I was happy before you idiots!!"

"Soka, language Darlin-"

"I'M NOT YOUR DARLING OBI_WAN, DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE YOU BOTH, I HATE YOU!"

Regret filled her as she cover her mouth staring at Obi-wan. She had made a mistake. Even Anakin was fearing Obi-wan's reaction. 

Angry crimson eyes replaced Storm blue ones, his expression darkening. 

The forced screamed danger. Like it had before he killed everyone without a care. 

Was he going to kill her? 

But nothing happened as he slowly looked a the floor, his hand in a tight fist at his side.

"Fine, if that's how you want this to play out. Just know the blood is on your hands **_Ahsoka_**."

He said her name with a venomous bite. She looked to Anakin who stared at her broken hearted. But said nothing. 

Darkness crept up the halls walls as they slowly left her there in the dark. Fear spread through here body as the screaming began. Females, Males, children. They all screamed and were silenced at once. She watched fearfully as the two red saber get further and further away from her towards the exit. One only stopping for a second to look back at the Togruta in the hall. She could hear the silent goodbye as he stood there. 

"I hope you never see you again my old master."

"I hope your happy my little padawan, I really do."

And then silence as the red slipped away from the pitch black leaving her there like before. 

She loved Anakin and Obi-wan, but she hated Vader and Creed with every fiber of her being. She hated the monsters they had become. 

* * *

Seven years and still nothing, things were looking up. 

"Master, you've been standing there for over and hour now, is something on your mind?"

Ahsoka turned her head to looked at the small human boy who wore jedi robes next to her. His blue eyes glistened at her like a childs did whilst looking at their parents. 

"Yes, I'm fine Syd, just thinking about some people."

Syd-ney looked up at his master smiling widely. His dimples forming in his cheeks. He reminded Ahsoka of Obi-wan, in more ways than one. 

"Who are you thinking about captian Rex?" Syd wiggled his eyes brows playfully.

"No, I'm not thinking about Rex. I swear child, you'll give me grey hairs."

Ahsoka laughed. Syd giggeled. 

"But you don't have any hair Master."

A soft smile left Ahsoka feeling sad. He sounded like Anakin. 

"Master?"

"Syd-ney," Ahsoka paused as she looked down at the smaller boy next to her. "I want you know that I love you. I don't care what the code says, but I love you. I have raised you since you were a small boy and you have impressed me everyday since with how fast you are learning." Syd-ney looked touched as he blushed softly. he didn't really like being compliment per say, but her appreciated it. "You remind me of my masters young one."

Syd-ney perked at the comment. He didn't now much about his master's mentors. 

"What were they like?"

She chuckles and sighs. 

"Best have a seat and some tea, it's a very long story that one."

Syd-ney excitedly took a seat on one of the plush sofa's in the living room. His master took a seat acrossed from him setting down two cups of tea on the coffee table. And started to tell him about them.

"My master's were the best men I ever knew. So kind and loving, they made me feel like a daughter of theirs. Their names were Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi."

Syd-ney gasped at the names. They were an urban legend between the padawans much to ahsoka's distaste.

"You mean the jedi killers?"

Ahsoka grimaced looking at her tea. They didn't kill jedi, Vader and Creed did.

"No, they weren't."

Syd regretted his comment and sighed. 

"i didn't mean to upset you master, I've just never heard anything good about them."

"They were everything good. What they became was not them, they had died along the way, but my master's were the face of the republic. I'm sure you've heard of the best pilot in the galaxy?"

"Lieutenant Hawk?"

"No, Wrong, Failed, New padawan."

Syd-ney gasped. 

"MASTER!"

"I'm joking Syd, I'd never get rid of you. Your stuck with me forever and that's a kriffing threat."

Syd laughed softly blushing. 

It was normal for a padawan to crush on their master at this age, it happens to everyone. 

"But why do you call them both your masters?"

"Because they both taught me how to be a Jedi, and they were married."

"MARRIED? Like Gay?"

"PADAWAN!"

"WHAT!"

"That wasn't nice, but yes they were married, but both were BI men."

Ahsoka face heated up thinking back to when she caught them making out on the sofa on the night before Life Day. It had been snowing outside and Ahsoka had gone to bed early so Saint Nick could bring her presents. 

but she woke up because she was thirsty. 

She get to the top of the stair case and looked down into the living room upon hearing grunts and a gasp. She saw her Masters laying side by side, cuddled into each other as they made out sweetly with each other. I wasn't anything sexual, just kissing. because they loved each other. 

Ahsoka blinked away the memory and smiled. 

"They were great warriors. The best. Both master of Form 3 fighting. They could take on Count Dooku, thogh that's how Anakin lost his right forearm... But under other circumstances they probably could win."

Syd sipped his tea. 

"So What made Obi-wan so good?"

"He was like an emotional support animal, always there to hold you, always there to make you smile. He's also how i learned to cook. He made the best bantha noodle soup. And yet i follow the damn recipe it isn't the same."

Maybe because he made it for you, maybe that's what's missing."

Ahsoka looked at her Padawan smiling sadly. 

"Y'know your alot like them. Almost perfectly like them. It's scary sometimes."

"Really? How am I like them?"

"Well your very wise for your age, whish was something Obi-wan had about him. I never understood that part. And you have the same eyes as Anakin. Youthful and endlessly blue." She began to tear up. "But the best thing is that you have small quirks that they both had. Like how you drink your tea, you don't wait for it to cool off like a smart person would, that's something Obi-wan did. You like building things as well, Anakin built a lot of things like droids or toys for the younglings. And you fall asleep listening to their favorite song, the song they played after a rough mission just to dance to, even though Anakin was horrible at it."

"What song?"

"Falling for You, they would never admit that they danced to it after a long day, but they did. They would often go to clubs on mission and would hear this song playing loudly. Anakin said that he'd never seen Obi-wan dance to any other song."

Syd-ney smiled. 

"That's cute."

"it was, truly adorable. It was the song that started it all."

Syd hummed happily. 

"i wish I knew them."

"In a way you do, they live on in the force and in my teaching to you."

* * *

She had tucked Syd in. Yes he was thirteen but she still loved kissing him goodnight. 

She had made it downstairs before she felt herself smiling again. The song started playing softly in his room. She knew he sung to it, because sometime she could hear his perfect voice belting out the melodelic music. 

She truly would die for that boy. A mother's love. 

Sitting down she took a drink of her coffee before opening her datapad. Notifications from Rex dinged. A fond smile fond her lips as she thought about her friend. He wasn't twenty anymore. But he was still his stubborn humorous self. 

She clicks on his contact to look at the messages but stops dead when she reads them all.

'Ahsoka, there's someone in the barracks. _20:23_

'Please, answer, they're screaming and I'm afraid we're next. I'm stuck with a group of shinies in the locker room. _20:24_

_you missed a call from Rex'ika..._

_you missed a call from Rex'ika..._

_you missed a call from Rex'ika..._

_you missed a call from Rex'ika..._

'General! Answer my calls please. _20:27_

_you missed a call from Rex'ika..._

_'_ It's no use, I can't believe I'm saying this to you now. But I'm terrified. I don't want to die Ahsoka. Oh god, There's so many things I still want to ask you and tell you but i can;t so I'll say this. You are my best friend, and I love you, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person. I wish i could hold you again and listen to you gush about your new readings. I wish you knew how much I love you Soka. Your my bestfriend and I'm not dying without a damn fight. Goodbye, you wonderful starry eyed girl... I'll miss you. _20:30_

Ahsoka stared at the screen as tears feel hot onto the table below her. She had this feeling of dread that she hadn't felt since the attack on the temple that night, when Obi-wan told her that the blood was on her hands. 

Maybe that's why the murders ceased, because they were waiting for the right moment. 

She gritted her teeth, if it's a fight they want. Then they'll get it. 

* * *

Rex and the shinies had survived. Most of them anyway. Though, Rex was pretty shaken up. He said nothing the whole time he was in the bed with the concussion and broken leg. 

But when he saw ahsoka and little Syd-ney his eyes lit up like the suns of tatooine. 

"General! Commander!"

Syd-ney climbs up onto the bed and hugs his friend. 

"Rex, you scared the living force out of me and my master! Are you okay Vod?"

Rex would never say it but he loved it when Syd mindlessly called him vod.

"I'll live."

Ahsoka held her arms acrossed her chest trying to look as calm as possible. Rex looked up at her and smiled a small 'I know you mad but please forgive me' smile at her. It made her tear up. She almost lost her best friend. 

"Hey Soka.."

"Oh shut up Di'kut."

She laughed finally stepping forward and leaning down to hug him tightly crying into his shoulder. Rex just held her comfortingly rubbing circles in the small of her back, his face buried in the nape of her neck. He missed her.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, do you hear me Rex! never! or else I'll beat you myself."

"Oh come on Soka, You wouldn't do that."

He made puppy eyes at her, making Syd-ney laugh. 

"See even Commander Fenwen agrees with me. Come on Soka."

"Oh fine, Your still a big Di'kut though."

"That's acceptable."

She took as seat next to him holding his calloused hand comfortingly as he kept Syd-ney occupied with stories. She kept thinking about the attack, about what Obi-wan said. It was all so much. 

Hour had passed and soon Syd ahd worn Rex out with his never ending hyper self. He was was sleeping soundly while holding onto Ahsoka's hand. Syd-ney sat on on the edge of the bed looking at them togehter. THey looked so nice together. 

"When are you going to marry him?"

Ahsoka gaps her sienna skin going red. 

"You know I don't like him that way Syd-ney!"

She whisper yelled at her padawan which only made him laugh quietly. 

"That's not how he feels. His thoughts are constantly thinking about your butt."

"Padawan I swear to the force your will be sore if you don't stop."

And he did taking his cue to shut up. 

Ahsoka sighs and runs her thumb over his knuckle. 

"Truth is, I just try to not fall in love with some I know is going to die one day."

"But We all die one day master, It's the way of life. With out death there is no balance to life."

Ahsoka smiles softly looking over her sleeping friend shaking her head fondly. 

"Alright Syd, that's enough of your wise old self. We need to go eat dinner."

"Oh can you make Tacos tonight?!"

"Sure buddy, but only if you do you homework, and all of it."

"Of course m'lady."

She laughs as she watches Syd run out the door his Padawan braid flying behing him. 

She looked back at Rex sighing happily before standing and kissing his forehead. Whispering a goodnight to him while sending soothing feels through the force to him while he slept. 

"I'll come see you tomorrow, Rex."

And she leaves him to rest and dream happy things. 

Oh crazy the things that happen, ** _when time passes._**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look, I don't ship Rexsoka. But apparently this part took that turn. WOOOO. Also if you want to see more of Little Syd-ney Fenwen tell me in the comments. I already love him so much. Thank you for reading, this one was really long and took a different turn than the others so I kind of enjoyed it. ~megan


End file.
